A Season Of Change
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A school shooting happens. Kurt is shot put in the hospital. Principle Figgins is killed. The Glee students try to cope with what happened that day as Blaine and Burt try to deal with the fact that Kurt will never be the same again. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

It was a normal school afternoon. Will was just getting ready to give the Glee kids their weekly assingment when they heard a scream errupt from the hallway. He paused as they looked.

"Just wait a sec-" he started to say but was interrupted by gunshots. They all jumped and several of them uttered a small scream as more gunshots continued.

"Are those GUNSHOTS?" Quinn freaked as she clutched Sam's hand. Sam squeezed it back gently, trying to reassure her, but was terrified as well.

Will's face paled as he ran to the door. He looked at the hallway. Chaos everywhere. People were running and shoving each other.

He froze. A school shooting...every teacher, every parent, every student's worse nightmare. He had to protect his kids. Quickly he locked the door.

"Everyone stay in the corner of the room! Where they can't see you from the window," he said quickly. They obeyed, their faces filled with panic.

"What's...what's going on Mr. Schue?"Brittany asked. Her voice trembled.

He looked at her.

"I honestly don't know."

"Wait! Tina's at the nurse!" Cried out Mike suddenly.

"And Kurt went to the restroom," Finn added.

Will felt sick as he thought of Tina and Kurt.

"I'm sure they're hiding," he said. "And are safe, right now I have to protect all of you." He pushed the piano in front of the door. And as he went to the students he prayed that they would be safe, and that this horror would end soon.

* * *

Kurt walked out of the restroom and into chaos.

"What the..." he stared at the kids screaming and running. "Josh! Josh, what's going on? Lauren!" They all ignored him though as they brushed by him. Fear took over when he heard gunshots. Oh God...a school shooting. Just like out of a horror film...he swallowed and turned to head towards the choir room. When he did a kid that he had never seen before stood in front of him with a gun. He stared at the gun in silent fear.

"I hear you're the resident queer around here," the kid sneered. Kurt swallowed and swallowed again. He could lie...but the thought of it, of covering up who he was, made him sick to his stomach. He stood up straight, knowing what was about to happen. He didn't want to die, but he couldn't lie about who he was-that would mean the other person had won. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"If you're talking about the fact I'm gay," he said slowly. "Than yes-"

As soon as he said yes the gun rose and the trigger was pulled.

Pain errupted in his body as the bullet hit right near his heart. Suddenly numbness covered him like a blanket.

He collapsed as students around him began to scream and run once more.

Everything was going dark.

* * *

Tina was forced to stay in the nurses office as the teachers called 911. More shootings could be heard. She couldn't stop shaking like a leaf.

Finally it was over. She saw the policemen standing in the office with paramedics.

She hurried over to the nurse.

"Please, I need to see if my friends are okay-I need to find them."

The nurse nodded.

"Your parents will be arriving to pick you up very soon, so be back quickly," she said and Tina returned the nod. Quickly she rushed to the direction of the choir room. She froze when she saw a body on the ground.

"Oh my God," she whispered when she recogizned who it was. "KURT! NO!" She screamed as she raced towards Kurt's body.

Kurt was laying there, limp.

"Kurt? Kurt!" She saw the blood on his chest and started sobbing. She picked him up and continued to rock back and forth. "_Kurt_!"

His body was so cold.

No, this wasn't happening.

Not to them, not to Kurt...

"T..ina..." a raspy voice came from his lips. She froze and stared at him.

"Oh my God," she repeated. "You're alive."She started sobbing and then shouting for help when she heard footsteps nearby. "Help! Please, we need help!" Two officers and paramedics rushed over to her. She stood back as they took over, not forgetting the sick cold feeling, that icy death that she felt when she thought that Kurt was dead.

She couldn't stop staring at Kurt's bloody body, knowing that this day had tainted them. Had changed them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

Will stayed with his students as the parents came and picked them up. Emma rushed to him, tears rolling down her face.

"Emma? What is it?" He feared the worst.

"Principle Figgins is dead," she sobbed. They sat there in stunned silence.

"What?" Whispered Finn.

"He was...g..unned down," she continued to sob. Will stood there, shaking.

"There's more," she added.'

"More?" His face paled.

"It has to do with Kurt..."

Al eyes were on her.

No...Will felt sick...not Kurt too.

Mercedes already had tears in her eyes.

"K...Kurt's still alive, but he's been shot," Emma finally managed to say and Will closed his eyes as he tried to hide the tears. He had to be strong, for the kids.

"What?" Finn said the same thing but louder. "Where...where is he?"

"He's being taken to the hospital, Mr. Hummel is going there as well. I was the one who called him." Emma broke down into more sobs and quickly Will hugged her as he processsed the information.

Figgins dead...Kurt shot...One of his students hurt.

He couldn't stop shaking.

He saw his others students crying.

"How badly is he hurt?" Rachel asked through her tears. "Where was he shot?"

"Few inches away from the heart," Emma whispered causing them all to gasp. "He is lucky though, if it hit any close he'd be dead."

Oh God...Kurt came so close, and Figgins, sweet and innocent Figgins is dead.

Finally Will let tears roll down his cheeks.

He had to collect himself.

"Emma, could you watch the kids until their parents arrive? I have to see Kurt."

She nodded.

Fiinn wanted to go with him but knew his mother probably wanted to see him first.

Will drove to the hospital almost in a daze.

He couldn't believe it. Kurt was shot, Figgins dead...He had to hold it together. For everyone's sake.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot and rushed to the emergency room.

Burt was pacing back and forth.

"Mr Hummel?"

Burt turned.

"Mr. Schuester, what are you doing here?"

"Please, call me Will. I heard about Kurt. I had to see how he was."

"He's in surgery."

Worry filled Burt. He sighed.

"I hate the waiting part," he mumbled.

Will closed his eyes.

"Mr. Hummel-"

"Burt,"

"Burt, I just wanted to apologize, for not protecting your son."

Burt looked stunned.

"Are you blaming yourself?"

"I shouldn't have let him go to the restroom, and afterwards I should have searched for him."

"You were tryign to protect everyone else," Burt said softly. "I don't blame you. I blame the sonofabitch who shot Kurt. Did you know they're saying it was a hate crime?"

"What?" Will looked surprised. He just thought it was a random act of violence. Horrible act, but random.

"Will they don't know what caused the school shooting but students nearby heard the shooter ask Kurt if he was gay and Kurt said yes." Burt's body shook as Will stared at him in horrified shock. "My boy was shot because he was gay," said Burt, his voice rose. "For his sexulaity...I can't even begin to grasp that...I..."

"Mr. Hummel?" The doctor walked up, grim faced. Burt and Will quickly turned around.

"Yes?" Burt asked. "How is he? Is he dead?"

Will remembered that Kurt had asked the very same thinga bout his father. He felt sick.

"No, but-"

"But what?"

"It was touch and go for a while, we nearly lost him. Righ tnow he's in a temporary coma."

"Coma..." Burt sank to the chair. "How long..." His whole face was pale, so was Will's. This was happening so fast.

"We don't know," the doctor said gently. "Could be days, weeks, months..."He fell silent. Burt stood up.

"Years?" He asked slowly. The doctor sighed.

"We honeslty don't know."

Burt hugged himself as Will placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I want to see him,"he whispered and the doctor nodded.

"Of course."

Burt and Will followed him into Kurt's room. Will could feel Burt's body shaking.

They stood there in stunned silence as they saw Kurt lay on the hospital bed, hooked up to machines. The kid looked so pale, and fragile. And so young.

Will couldn't move as Burt leaned in closer.

"Son? Can you hear me? I'm right here son, I'm not going anywhre. I'm never leaving you..." He bent over and kissed his son's forehead.

"Excuse me," breathed Will. He had to escape. He raced outside into the alley and slid against the wall.

Flashes of that horrible afternoon entered his head. Flashes of Emma telling him Figgins was dead and Kurt had been shot. Flashes of seeing Burt's face, and of seeing Kurt.

Finally he couldn't take it into more and started to sob as he thought about all the horror's that had happened that day and wondered if it could get any worse, and wondered if it could get better again at all.


End file.
